


Just Cause

by blacklid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-24
Updated: 2008-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklid/pseuds/blacklid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for Dean's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Cause

**Author's Note:**

> After 3.08, _A Very Supernatural Xmas_.

Sam grins when the waitress sets down a triple scoop ice cream sundae, complete with fudge and caramel and the little cherry.

Dean’s face brightens with that goofy smile and he holds up two spoons.

“Happy birthday, man,” Sam chuckles and taps their spoons together.

It’s almost gone when Dean licks the spoon upside down and seems to find the grass growing out in the parking lot really interesting.

“Dean?” Sam says, hinting at a stomach ache.

“I’m the same age Mom was,” Dean replies bluntly, eyes hard as he stares out the window.

Sam suddenly can’t eat anymore either.


End file.
